Echoing Unchangeable Word
by Starza-Shine
Summary: The war was over. Aizen got defeated and all the peace was restored. However, the cost of the war was more than Rukia could ever bargain for. Would this be the last time she saw him? A oneshot Ichiruki fanfic. First fanfic ever.


Author's note : an Ichiruki Fanfic. it is inspired by their song Echo and Unchangeable Word. I always thought they can make an awesome couple.

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTER IN THIS STORY. ALL THE CHARACTER AND ORIGINAL STORY BELONG TO TITE KUBO.

I stared at the limp body in front of me. Everyone was there. Inoue was there, Ishida, Sado, Niisama, even Shou-taichou was there. I watched carefully as Unohana-taichou examining his body. Unohana-taichou was always calm and collected, but I saw the troubling look on her face just then. What was it? What happened to Ichigo? I squeezed the hilt of my zanpakutou, fear crept on my back as I felt a large hand squeezed my shoulder.

"He'll be ok," his voice was as uncertain as it was, but I appreciated his effort, though we both knew better. This time, it would be different. We usually count on Inoue's unique ability to reverse time, thus to mend things back, but even Unohana-taichou did not seem to be able to heal Ichigo.

"Well then," the soft voice of the fourth division captain startled me. She still looked as distraught as before. "I am able to heal some of his wounds; however, Aizen's attack seemed had done more damage than what meets the eye. More over, the hollowfication that he had gone through also worsen his well-being."

"What should we do then, Taichou?" I blurted out, which of course, prompted Niisama's unapproved glare.

"Kurosaki-san's reiatsu now is murky. It's highly unstable and probably it would do damage to himself. The best thing we can do to save his life, is to make sure that he does not interact with those who have same reiraku, for the same power wave would only make his already unstable reiatsu getting worse."

Same reiraku? What was she implying? Why did I get an uneasy feeling with her revelation?

"In other words," she went on, "It is wise to let Kurosaki-san return to the world of the living, and have the least interaction he could have with us, Shinigami."

Her conclusion hit me hard. I almost blurted out again if it wasn't Renji's hand that squeezed my hand hard. He knew exactly what I was about to do.

"I will set up a barrier that can block any Shinigami power to get in touch with Kurosaki-san, while the senkaimon is being prepared. Whereas Shinigami may not enter the barrier, Kurosaki-san's human friends can join him inside the barrier. Kurosaki-san should depart as soon as the Senkaimon ready."

I was too perplexed to say anything now. Above all others, all I want is for Ichigo to survive, to live again, but the fact that I would not be able, no, I must not, see him again, indeed hurt me. I didn't know why, but I felt this sharp pain in my heart. The same pain that I felt when I saw him dying on the street sometime ago as Niisama and Renji picked me up for my execution that turned out to be some Aizen's wicked plan.

I felt Renji's grip grew tighter.

"Let's go Rukia, Unohana-taichou will prepare the barrier now. We better not butt in." His voice was shaky. I knew he felt the same way. The two boys are indeed quarrelling all the time, but Renji had never found a friend that matched him in every way as Ichigo did.

We watched from a distance while Unohana-taichou and Isane, her fuku-taichou, preparing the kidou ritual for the barrier. I saw Ishida, Sado, and Inoue walked in and gathered around his bed. I caught a glimpse of Inoue's teary eyes when she looking at me with sorrowful looks. I looked back and smile reassuringly, but I did realize that it was an awkward grin instead because Inoue looked away with more tears in her eyes.

All the member of Gotei 13 had been departed on their own. Niisama did not say a thing as he returned to our mansion. Only me and Renji stayed behind.

"Say, Renji, would this be the last time we see them?" my question caught Renji off guard. He loosened his grip but still held my hand.

"I don't know Rukia. It was clear what Unohana-taichou said back then. The further he is from us, the it doesn't mean we cant see him, does it? I mean we can see him clearly now, don't we?" I smiled on his reference. Instead of using 'them' as I did, he straight forward using 'him'. Though, he always the same old Renji. His words were always of those reassuring words.

"I see. As long as we don't go near him and smack his head, he'll be alright, won't he?" he looked at me with concerned look but then gave me a funny smirk.

"Well, the senkaimon will be ready anytime soon, don't you want to go and give that brat a last word?" Renji said out of the blue.

"Last word…I don't think so. You heard her, we may not go near him if we want him to survived. What sort of word that mattered more than his recovery?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

There are some taiin from the sixth division came to see us. They told Renji that Niisama wanted to see him. Renji threw me a look.

"Will you be ok, Rukia?" I nodded and smile. He put his large hand on my head and patted it gently. "Make sure to get some rest after this."

Again, I nodded submissively. I watched him went away with the taiins then threw my glance back at Ichigo. That's when I caught Inoue's eyes. I saw she was holding Ichigo's hand tightly. It pained me to see that she was able to do that while all I could do was to watch from this distance. Our eyes exchanging look for few second until Inoue let go of Ichigo's hand and walked out of the barrier.

"Kuchiki-san, are you ok?" I just nodded. I knew if I said anything, I would burst in to tears.

"Why are you leaving the barrier, Inoue?" I asked after clearing my throat. The blond hair girl walked closer.

"Do you want to get in, Kuchiki-san?" she asked with the soft tone of her voice. I looked at her for a while then shook my head.

"Even if I wanted to, you know, I shouldn't." Inoue looked away, and gaze at the dawn sky.

"You know Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun must be really happy if you were there beside him now." Her words surprised me. There's honesty and sincerity within it.

"For Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san is a very important person. You have changed his life, our life." She went on, "The day after they took you to Soul Society, Kurosaki-kun was really troubled. I have never seen him so gloomy like that. That time, he determined to bring you back to Karakura Town. Do you know why, Kuchiki-san?"

I didn't answer.

"He believed that you always belong to Karakura Town. You have a home there. And he will fight with all of his might to get you back to your 'home' in Karakura Town. You always belong with us, Kuchiki-san. Not from this distance, not as mere bystander, you are part of us."

Her words stabbed me over and over again. I fought back the tears that more than willing to flow down.

"You always have this power to bring Kurosaki-kun stands on his feet again. You can always bring the best out of him. I am so glad that you're with us, Kuchiki-san. I'm so happy whenever I see the determination in Kurosaki-kun eyes, the fiery look and confidence. Those looks, Kuchiki-san, are because of you. I wish I could do the same thing, but I am not as strong as you are. And Kurosaki-kun, he never relies on me as much as he did to you. All I can do is bringing him trouble…"

"Inoue!" I tried to stop the girl from blaming herself.

"Therefore, Kuchiki-san," she reached for my both hands, "there's nobody that can heal Kurosaki-kun but you."

I pulled my hand and looked away.

"I can't. After all, it is my fault in the first place. I was careless, I wasn't strong enough that time. And I was stupid. I dragged him in to this whole mess that changed his life. Had I never met him, he will live happily in peace with his family. Living a life like a normal human would. Not harming his life like this."

"No. No. You're wrong Kuchiki-san! What you did is making his life meaningful. You also made me and Sado-kun's life more meaningful. I was always being protected. By my brother, by Tatsuki, but since I met you, I can be much of use. And I am so thankful."

I was speechless. I saw the resolve within Inoue's eyes. Somehow, my confidence rose. I've made up my mind.

"Inoue, I cannot get in to the barrier. That's for Ichigo's sake. But, if I write a letter, would you mind reading it for him?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

It took me quite a while to finish the letter. There were so many things I'd like to say, but I just couldn't say them all. Thus, the letter I gave to Inoue was a short one. She took my letter and was about to get back to the barrier.

"Inoue!" I called her.

I felt the surge to hug her, and so I did.

"Thank you, Inoue. Thank you for everything. It was a wonderful time we had back there."

"Kuchiki-san…"

We both cried. Silently.

"Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san left me a note she wanted me to read for you. I hope it will sound like her. Here we go.

Ichigo, there are so many things I would like to say to you, but I don't know where to start. I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me, for Soul Society. Even though now we started to walk back to back, all the memories will be echoing in my heart. So will your name."

As Inoue Orihime finished reading the letter given by Kuchiki Rukia, some taiins came to pick them up since the senkaimon was ready. Inoue threw last look on the raven-haired girl. She nodded and smiled; mouthed words of thanks.

Yasutora Sado's strong arms carried Kurosaki Ichigo's motionless body, while Inoue and Ishida Uryuu followed behind them. The substitute shinigami was breathing weakly, oblivious on what was going on surround him. One by one, the trio glanced at Kuchiki Rukia who stood still without saying a word. They kept on walking until the female Shinigami could not see them anymore.

The young Kuchiki then turned around and walked to the opposite direction when a tall figure blocked her way.

"Aren't you going to send them off?" asked red-haired Abarai Renji. She looked up and smiled.

"I've said my goodbye." With proud steps, Kuchiki Rukia walked away, back to the Kuchiki Mansion, leaving her childhood friend at ease.

It's been a while. I was 'normal' again. Everything was 'normal' again. Life was as easy as it was before all the mess Aizen had caused in both of our world. Our world. Mine and theirs. I am back as a normal high school student. Living my life like there's nothing had ever happened. Like I was never even met her. Since the last time I got injured after defeating Aizen, I had never seen her even once. Not even her speck of reiatsu. Not even her trace.

This was exactly like when she was taken back to the Soul Society for the first time. The first time I felt my world going without her. Only this time was different. I didn't have to save her. I knew she is well. Somehow.

Rukia, even after all this said and done, with the memories that keep on piling up, in the end, there is one thing that I wish I could tell you, and this, is the unchangeable 'words'.

From a distance, a raven-haired girl, watched the young man walked solemnly while lost in his thought. She smiled for she knew that he is well. That is all she needed to know.

=the end=


End file.
